Just By Chance
by Littowitch
Summary: The Lives Of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. From the day they met by chancetill their dying day. The Malfoys as you have never seen them before.The day he become a death eater to the day the Dark Lord fell. The part of the story about them J.K Rowling never
1. By The Fire

Standing alone in the corner of the McNair ballroom, Narcissa Black looked around the room at all the familiar faces that she had grown up with, the McNair brothers Walden and Walter, the Prewetts and many more.

Narcissa scanned the ballroom for her sister, haven been abandoned, half and hour before by her sister Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus.

She was then pulled into a gaggle of gossiping women whom Narcissa hated spending time with.

Making small talk was a speciality of Narcissa, although she hated having to hear that the Montague's garden charms weren't working, or that the Flint elves were falling down the stairs.

Suddenly, her saviour arrived in the form of Rasbatan, Rodolphus's brother who glided over to her when he saw her being swamped by the wives. "Ah, Narcissa here you are, if you will excuse her, her sister wishes to speak to her" said Rasbatan taking her arm and placing it on his.

"Thank-you, so much" said Narcissa looking up at him.

"No trouble at all" he replied patting her arm, "Now Narcissa will you do me the honour of a dance?"

Narcissa hesitated, true she liked Rasbatan, but would rather not dance with him as his manners weren't of the highest manner, only 3 weeks ago at the Flint garden party, and he tried it on with Esmeralda Flint by trying to fool around in the bushes.

"Rasbatan, I'm afraid I must decline, my feet are giving me ache in these shoes, but I would be happy for you to escort me to a seat"

"It would be my pleasure" replied Rasbatan who although tried to hide it sounded disappointed.

Now sitting in one of the comfy armchairs of the McNair study which adjourned the ballroom, in front of the roaring fire, aware that the men standing at the back of the study had now left, leaving Narcissa in study alone with only the faint sound of the harp from the ballroom.

"Would you care for some company" asked a darkened figure standing in the doorway.

Narcissa spun round to see who it was.

The figure stepped into the glow of the fire.

Narcissa recognised him immediately, the figure she had seen many at time at parties, the figure always with a different woman, the figure was one of the richest heirs in Britain, the figure was Lucius Malfoy.

"I would not mind seeing as it is a free country" answered Narcissa, returning her gaze to the fire.

"Miss Black" said Lucius, sitting down in the chair opposite her, "Do be careful about staring into the flames; you'll fall in love with them"

"Really, you learn something new everyday" replied Narcissa raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Yes I guess you do" said Lucius, taking a sip of his brandy.

After minutes of the only sound being the fire crackling, Lucius spoke.

"Miss Black, do tell me how we have never spoken before this?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows and thought back to when they attended Hogwarts together, he was in the year above her and barely acknowledged her, why now does he notice her after years of wanting him to speak to her, why now when she is engaged to Barty Crouch Jr.

"Well, Mr Malfoy I think the reason we haven't spoken before this night is the fact that you have never approached me and it is not ladylike for a woman to chase a man is it?" she asked

"No, it most certainly is not" he replied smiling, "Miss Black, would you join me to dance?"

"I would but my feet are aching but I will gladly sit and talk with you"

"Is that wise for you to be alone with someone as charming as myself"

Narcissa laughed softly, usually she hated arrogance in men but it seemed to suit Lucius well.

"I think I can resist you"

"You think? But can you?"

"Yes, I can"

The two stared at each other, invisible sparks seemed to be shouting all over the place, their eyes locked almost so close they could see into each others souls, their faces grew closer, Narcissa wished she could kiss those lips and run her fingers through his silvery blonde hair, Lucius reached out for her hand…

They were interrupted by someone coming into the room, they both turned to see Barty Crouch come in.

"Narcissa my dear here you are, I have been looking for you ever since I arrived" he said coming towards her and kissing her lightly on the cheek then turned his gaze to Lucius and offered his hand.

"Bartemius Crouch and you are?"

"Lucius Malfoy" he said in a bored voice shaking his hand.

"Good, good come now my dear there is dances waiting to be danced" said Barty leading her out the room.

"Barty, I would much rather stay in here" she said glancing at Lucius who was swirling the ice in his brandy, "For my feet are aching"

"Just cast a healing charm on them, we must be seen dancing"

"Why? I don't want to put a healing charm on them nor do I want to dance, so why should I go out there?"

"Because I said so!" shouted Barty pulling at her towards the door that his foot stepped on her dress, the sound of the French silk ripping was painful for Narcissa to hear, she cried out but Barty kept pulling her towards the door

"Narcissa come now!" he shouted

"_Stupefy_" said Lucius pointing his wand at Barty, who immediately froze and fell to the ground.

Narcissa fell to the ground, freed from Barty's clutches, she was crying, Lucius started to make his way over to her but stopped in his tracks when about 20 people arrived in the room.

"CISSY!" screamed Bellatrix as she pushed her way through the crowd her dark hair flying all over the place "What happened?" she turned and did so the rest of the crowd to see Lucius standing over her and Barty who was still stunned.

"What have you done to my sister?" demanded Bellatrix, looking up at him, her eyes mad with rage.

"Nothing, except release her from him" he said staring at Barty's still body, "A monster, hurting a lady like that"

"Good story, except I don't believe you" said Bellatrix raising her wand.

"BELLA! No he's telling the truth, Barty pulled me against my will, ripped my dress then continued to pull me, then Lucius stunned him, that's all he stunned him" she shouted, looking up at her, her ice blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Really, that's what happened?" asked Bella looking at Narcissa who nodded, "Very well, sorry Malfoy for nearly hexing you" smiled Bellatrix who turned and was met with a hug from her husband who said.

"Can someone take Barty out of here and to St Mungo's seems he has hit his head in the fall"

Everyone left the study leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone once more.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucius, extending his hand to help her to her feet.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright now" she replied, smoothing down her dress, the outer skirt had been ripped.

The two returned to the armchairs in front of the fire.

"I do hope that you don't intend to marry that man"

"Oh I won't, I'll be ending it soon, quite possibly tomorrow" said Narcissa fingering the hole in her dress

"Really? Why tomorrow?"

"Well it wouldn't really look right if I was courting someone and engaged"

Lucius gave a small chuckle and looked at her, "And who are you to court?"

"Why my hero of course" said Narcissa, who leaned into kiss Lucius who accepted.


	2. Presents From An Admirer

True to her word, Narcissa went the next morning to St Mungos to end things with Barty.

The sad thing was that he was asleep at the time so she left the message with a nurse.

"Now that I am courting you Miss Black, I feel obliged to give you a present"

"Oh, Lucius you didn't have to"

Lucius passed a black velvet box across the table at the Marrington Restaurant.

Narcissa opened it to reveal a pearl necklace with a diamond shaped emerald at the centre.

"It's beautiful Lucius but I don't deserve it" she said sadly closing the box and sliding it back over to him.

"Oh, yes you do because as you just said it's beautiful and how much more beautiful would it be against your skin"

Narcissa blushed; probably the only thing about her milk bottle appearance she hated was how easily it could be told she was embarrassed.

"Well… ok then" laughed Narcissa

"Excellent" he said getting up, "A gentleman always helps a lady with his gifts" taking the necklace from the box and fastening the clasp at the back.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Lucius

Narcissa felt the pearls around her neck, smooth and all even they were perfect.

The two left the restaurant, although they didn't show it they were both genuinely happy.

They walked through Diagon Alley admiring Jewellery and robes.

Lucius and Narcissa, cleared the crowd, literally the crowd was splitting in two just to let them pass without touching the vendors or their merchandise.

"That was a very enjoyable afternoon Miss Black; I do hope we can do it again?"

"I would be happy to accept your invitation, when shall I see you again?"

"Alas my dear, I'm to go to Paris with my father next week but I will write you, till next time Narcissa"

He took he hand and kissed it, he then bowed and apparated. Narcissa stood on the steps of the Black Manor; she spoke to the air around her "Till next time Lucius".

On the Monday morning, after Lucius departure to Paris, Narcissa was sitting down to breakfast with her mother and father when the post arrived.

Instead of the usual two owls, there were seven and 5 of them were carrying a hug vase of white roses.

"Oh my" gasped Druella Black, "Seems Barty wants you back"

Narcissa frowned at her mother and reached towards the vase for the note on top which read:

_Miss Black _

_Although my absence so early in our relationship may cause strain_

_I have sent the most perfect white roses I could find to ease it_

_I do hope you like them_

_Yours truly,__ Lucius Malfoy_

"You are courting Lucius Malfoy? Since when?"

"Since Saturday, but that is none of your business mother"

"You just broke up with Barty and are now courting that womaniser! What will people say?"

"Unless you think that these weren't a good explanation to break up with Barty", Narcissa pulled up her sleeve to show her mother the purple bruise along her arm, "and court a man who saved me from him doing worse!"

"Still, could you have not waited a few weeks?"

"Why mother, because it would disgrace the family, well guess what our family is already disgraced, it has been disgraced since YOUR DAUGHTER! MY SISTER MARRIED A MUDBLOOD! And all I have done is go out with a pureblood, and if I am not mistaken is that not what you wanted" shouted Narcissa

Her mother didn't say anything but her face said it all, she stood up from the table and walked out, Narcissa father looked over the newspaper and frowned at her.

"Did you have to mention Andromeda, you know how upset your mother gets when you mention her"

"What and you don't think I get upset, no Narcissa is the happy one never down is that it, Narcissa is not the one who spent nights awake thinking about her sisters betrayal, Narcissa is not the one dating a respectable man in our society, Narcissa is not the one who you and mother should be proud of"

Narcissa stormed up to her bedroom, usually she was fair tempered but her parents pushed her too far.

There wasn't much to occupy Narcissa's day seeing as she didn't work and you can only shop so much so she decided to reply to Lucius letter and thank him.

Narcissa refused to speak to her parents all day even at the dinner table, when her mother reached out for her hand, Narcissa simply stood up and left the table.

The next day she decided to visit Bellatrix, in her Hertfordshire home.

"Narcissa, on what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Rodolphus as he opened the door.

The Lestrange home wasn't as grand as the Black home, but still elegant. Her sister appeared from behind a door leading out the back of the entry hall

"Narcissa, how are you?" asked her sister pulling her into a hug

"I'm fine, and to answer your question Rodolphus, I'm just here for a visit"

"Not the best time I'm afraid" said Bellatrix quietly

"Why?"

"Well, we are on our way out you see, 3 weeks in Italy"

"Oh, well that's ok; I'll just go home then"

Narcissa turned for the door and walked out onto the grounds, which were in serious need of attention.

Back home at Black Manor, she walked into the foyer, her heels clicking on the ground was the only sound in the huge home.

She heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall, and turned to see an elf out of breath by her feet.

"Mistress, your mother wished me to tell you that she and your father have gone out in case you worry"

"Why would I worry, I am 20 years old I can look after myself" she said throwing her cloak to the elf, "Hang it up with a silk hanger I don't want the marks on it again"

Narcissa pushed the double door entry to her room to find an owl sitting outside her window, she let in the tawny owl that hopped onto her desk and branded her a letter and a small package. She carefully took the letter off and opened it the letter read:

_Dear Narcissa_

_I am glad you liked the flowers_

_And I hope you like this present_

_I found it in a charming shop in Paris_

_And thought how nice it would be on a charming woman_

_Will see you in few days_

_Yours Lucius Malfoy_

Narcissa, pulled hard at the ribbon which held the package together. The two satin packages fell apart to reveal a sapphire brooch with an eagle carved into the silver, which held it together. Narcissa gasped the Ravenclaw brooch that had once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, how did Lucius get hold of this the last person to have known to have it was an auror in Bordeaux.

The next few days seemed to fly by with Narcissa anticipation to see Lucius.

He had sent her an owl asking her to join him at Fair Unicorn, a new restaurant in Wizard London.

Lucius called for her right on time, but Narcissa knew better than to rush down to see him, she made him wait 10 minutes after the elf told he had arrived.

Descending the stairs, with elegance and poise, she saw Lucius's eyes widen in amazement, and she thought so too. She was wearing a dark blue gown, with silver fringes and the brooch sitting between her cleavage.

Lucius bowed to her, she in turn curtsied.

"Narcissa, you look beautiful as always" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Why thank you Lucius, you also look extremely handsome"

"Shall we?" he said gesturing towards the door, Narcissa picked up her cloak and followed Lucius outside.

"I thought a carriage ride would be more romantic"

Narcissa was taken back, she had only ridden in a carriage as grand as this and that was when her grandmother had died.

They climbed inside, Lucius had been in Slytherin too and obviously he was proud of that, as the décor of the carriage much like the way Lucius dressed was black, silver and green.

In the carriage, Lucius put his arm protectively around Narcissa, who in turn snuggled into him, breathing in his musky scent. The cold winter air seeped through the carriage.

"Narcissa, are you cold?" asked Lucius his voice full of concern

"Yes, unfortunately these dresses do not keep you warm"

"Well then in a few moments you will be warm" said Lucius

Narcissa thought that he would cast a heating charm but instead he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her.

He whispered in her ear, "Wrap your arms round my back, so I can cover you completely"

Narcissa did as she was told, and Lucius wrapped his cloak and arms round the back of her.

Narcissa almost feel asleep, she felt so warm and secure she never wanted to leave his arms.


	3. Family Meeting

Narcissa had only been courting Lucius for 4 weeks, but she was sure he was the one.

Narcissa and her parents had made up. They had apologised after Bella had come back from Italy and made them. She had threatened to turn herself into a bat and terrorize the house again, something she hadn't done since she was 14 when Narcissa and Andromeda were arguing.

Narcissa decided that Lucius should meet her parents properly and invited him to dinner one evening.

"Malfoy, welcome to Black Manor" said Bellatrix opening the door.

"Bellatrix! Where are your manners? Mr Malfoy, do come in" said Druella appearing behind her.

"Thank you Mrs Black and I must say your home is lovely" said Lucius, who bowed to her, then took her hand and kissed it.

Narcissa's father Cygnus came out of his study, and walked towards the welcoming party, he sized up Lucius, the way he had sized up Rodolphus, but then politely shook his hand.

Narcissa witnessed all of this from the safety of her bedroom door which had excellent keyhole view of the foyer.

She saw her mother, speak to an elf; no doubt it was sent to tell Narcissa that Lucius had arrived. She stood up from the door and walked towards the mirror, which took up half her bedroom wall, and admired what she saw. A floor length emerald gown with a thin skirt, no sleeves, and with enough cleavage on display that her father would approve. Moments later a gentle knocking came.

"Yes?" called Narcissa

"Mistress, Master Lucius has arrived, your mother has requested your immediate appearance"

"Very well, tell her that I shall be down shortly" said Narcissa, returning her gaze to the mirror, her long blonde hair was down, and curled to perfection, her ice blue eyes fringed with eyeliner and her lips lightly glossed.

After deciding that she was perfect, she left her room and descended the stairs. The awe in people's eyes gave Narcissa so much satisfaction, everyone knew Blacks were attractive but Narcissa was drop dead gorgeous. Lucius's cocky smile did it for Narcissa as she reached him; he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The company quickly filed into the dining room, like the gentleman he was, Lucius pulled out Narcissa's chair before his own. Narcissa looked across the table at her mother who nodded with approval.

The elves then proceeded to bring out the starter; the only noise was the sound of the spoons hitting the bowls, when Bellatrix broke the silence.

"Malfoy, haven't seen you at the meetings in a while, where have you been?"

Lucius looked horrified.

"What meetings?" asked Narcissa, turning to look at him; he had never mentioned any meetings to her.

Lucius looked lost for words, she turned to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Bella was smiling slyly and Rodolphus's head was in his hands, she turned back to Lucius when he spoke.

"Well the meetings are for an organisation, that I, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus are interested in joining"

"What is the purpose of the organisation?" asked Druella

"I'm afraid we are not allowed to divulge that information, sorry for the rudeness"

"It is fine Mr Malfoy, as long as it doesn't affect my daughter in any way" said Cygnus from the top of the table. Narcissa knew her father wasn't one to pester anyone, especially people in high places such as Lucius.

After dinner, they retired to the living room for tea and coffee.

They had all been quietly chatting when Lucius suddenly stood up and walked towards Cygnus and asked if he could speak to him on his own.

Bellatrix broke free from an unsuspecting Rodolphus, whose arm with his tea had been wrapped round her was now scattered over the carpet, to join Narcissa on the couch which now bore a vacant spot where Lucius had sat.

"What do you think he wants to talk to him about?" whispered Narcissa, who looked over her shoulder, to see her mother gesturing to the elves to clean up the mess.

"I bet you anything he is telling him about the organisation, and he doesn't want mother to hear"

"Why not?"

"Well, our leader said not to tell women for the fear of gossip"

"But you are a woman and you know"

"Yes but I am the only woman in the organisation and who would I gossip with, half the wizarding community thinks I'm barking mad"

"True" laughed Narcissa.

Moments later the heavy oak doors opened and Lucius and Cygnus reappeared, both had no expression on their faces.

Lucius walked towards Narcissa and said, "I'm afraid I must depart as it is quite late, but I hope you can join me for tea at my home tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course" said Narcissa sweetly before reaching up to gently kiss him.

The next morning, Narcissa awoke much later than usual, she felt weird today like something was going to happen, but she put it down to how much she had drunk the previous night.

Although now early spring it was still pleasantly cold outside, so Narcissa, wore her purple winter dress from Italy, it was thin but at least was not thick to make her sweat.

Lucius came for her at noon; she felt that she needn't make him wait and rushed downstairs to greet him.

"Narcissa, you look lovely as ever" exclaimed Lucius, who then extended his arm to her, she placed her arm on his, and he then led her out to his carriage.

Upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was speechless, the Manor itself was huge but the gardens which surrounded it were magnificent.

"I see you are quite taken by the gardens, as many people are, would you care to have a stroll round them before we eat?"

"I'd love too" replied Narcissa

He gently pulled her towards a giant gate, which opened with his presence. He escorted her into the gardens, in the centre was a huge fountain; a serpent shooting water out of its mouth, the Malfoy crest clearly visible on the serpent.

"This was created for my family 500 years ago" said Lucius to Narcissa, about the fountain, "Just like this home has been in my family for 600 years"

He directed them towards a huge willow which was nestled behind the trellis.

A small bench sat underneath the willow, with white roses sprouting at the roots.

"This tree has been in this garden for 100 years, and it was these very roses that I sent you"

Narcissa looked at the flowers, they were all perfectly shaped, with heart shaped petals, and only 3 thorns on each.

"Narcissa" said Lucius catching her attention, his voice full of emotion, "I need to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Narcissa, when I met you I knew something, something that will change our lives"

Narcissa's breathing sped up rapidly.

"I had heard that you were to marry Barty Crouch and to be honest I thought you were suited to each other, but when I saw you that evening in the study, I thought differently, I thought that I should be the one with you not him, so Narcissa Rhine Black would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Narcissa was shocked, she watched as he reached for something, a velvet box, which he opened to reveal a huge diamond with emerald surrounding it.

"Ohh, Lucius" gasped Narcissa, "Yes, yes of course, yes"

Lucius grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips; he gently placed her down and proceeded to put the ring on her finger, tears welling up in his eyes.

Narcissa gasped, and hugged Lucius who picked her up and carried her towards the Manor.


	4. Revalation and Confrontation

Three weeks later…

"Oh my Gods" gasped Druella Black.

"Cissy, you look like an angel" sighed Bellatrix, who sat next to her mother on the couch.

"My little girl is all grown up" gushed Cygnus walking towards her.

Narcissa turned at looked into the mirror. She thought she looked like a princess, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in ringlets, her face perfectly made up. Her dress, Custom made from Italy was an off the shoulder, full length silk ball gown, with diamond detailing and a veil that was so long she needed 8 bridesmaids.

Bellatrix got up and fetched the bouquet, Bellatrix as maid of honour wore a more elaborate version of the bridesmaid dress, blood red which cut just below the knee.

Isabel MacDougal, one of Narcissa's Hogwarts friends, came in and said, "They are ready for us, oh Narcissa you look beautiful"

"Thank-you Isabel, well then lets go" smiled Narcissa confidently, but inside was the most nervous she had ever been in her life.

The bridal party walked out into the gardens of the Malfoy Manor. A huge white Marquee sat beside the fountain; white roses and red roses were potted all around the tent and were plenty more inside. Druella went to take her seat inside, whilst Bella, Isabel and the other six bridesmaids fussed over Narcissa.

Suddenly, Narcissa heard Rodolphus's voice shouting, "We are going towards the tent now"

"I know that you idiot" shouted Lucius

"Do you want bad luck" shouted Rodolphus, pointing at the bridesmaids. Lucius immediately covered his eyes.

"Quick cover her up" shouted Narinder, one of her cousins on her mother's side

"Looking good ladies" shouted Rasbatan, Rodolphus's brother as he and the groomsmen walked by.

All the girls blushed, Rasbatan was certainly a ladies man, and he had probably been with every one of the girls there excluding Narcissa and Bella, both of whom had promised as kids they would keep their virtue till their wedding night. Andromeda had made that promise too but she wasn't family anymore.

Bellatrix, came back into view, "I had a peep in the tent, there must be about 300 wizards in there, that invite in the prophet got most of the family here"

Narcissa smiled, being born under the sign of Cancer, she was very family-oriented, she liked having her family with her most of the time, and was very sentimental, she had the same roses in her bouquet, that Lucius had first sent her, charmed so they never wilted. She also followed the tradition of "Something old, Something New, Something borrowed, something blue" Her tiara was old; it had been in the family for centuries. Her earrings were new, goblin made diamond. Her bracelet was borrowed off Bellatrix who had worn it on her wedding day and her garter was blue.

The groomsmen came back out the tent and proceeded to line up with the bridesmaids. Her father found her arm and placed it under his and held her hand, she smiled at him.

The organ started up and led by Bellatrix and Rodolphus, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked into the tent.

"Ready Baby girl" asked her father

"Yes" said Narcissa, her father then turned and pulled the veil down over her face.

The organ then changed tune, to the wedding march, this time a harp and violinist joined in.

Narcissa and her father walked into the tent. Narcissa was suddenly overcome with emotion, everywhere she looked she saw a friendly face, and everyone craned their necks to see the lovely bride, moment snaps charms were being taken, the red and white roses hung from the roof and an ice sculpture of Lucius and Narcissa stood in the corner, the 7 tier cake, specially made could be seen in the other tent, but Narcissa wasn't looking at any of that. She was looking straight ahead at the man with silvery blonde hair and green and black robes, who stood proud but with a smile, that said I can't believe she's mine.

When they reached the altar, her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, he then shook Lucius's hand and with that handed away his baby forever.

Lucius took Narcissa's hand in his and smiled at her. The old wizard, a friend of both the Blacks and Malfoys was presiding over the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to see the most sacred of unions. Two young Pure-blooded Wizards are about to embark on the journey of their life. They are so well matched that it seems stupid to ask this but if there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Lucius and Narcissa smiled at each other, they knew that no one would try and stop them from marrying. They had made no mistake, perfect for each other, but not everyone thought so.

"I object!" shouted a voice from the back of the tent; Narcissa dropped her bouquet in shock.

"What" snarled Lucius, "Who is it"

The objector came out from the back pew, wearing a purple muggle dress with a white cardigan, and hair messily tied in a ponytail she said, "Me, Andromeda Black Tonks"

"YOU INSOLENT GIRL" screamed Bellatrix drawing her wand, "AVADA…"

"NO BELLA" screamed her father restraining her.

"What do you think you are doing here?" growled Druella, "I can't believe you have the decency to show your face"

"You think I was going to miss my little sister wedding" said Andromeda

"Well you have just ruined it" snarled Bellatrix, "Say the word Cissy and I'll blast her into oblivion"

Narcissa who had been speechless for the entire fiasco, "No Bella, don't"

She walked down from the altar, but stopped at the bottom step and picked up her bouquet.

"So Andy, why exactly are you objecting to my marriage?" asked Narcissa, fixing the flowers.

"Cissy, he is evil, our family is evil everyone here is evil, you need to get away before you get caught up in it, I bet you half the people in here follow him"

"Him?"

"You know who I am talking about little sister, the manic that's been killing muggles for fun, I'm sorry I have ruined your wedding but it is not a good idea"

"I have no idea what you are talking about but talking about ruined things, how about I tell mum and dad what you ruined, well first there's your name, your status and the best one your virtue"

Most of the congregation gasped, Andromeda looked petrified, and Bellatrix sly smile crept back onto her face.

"That right, she lost her virtue before marriage, and it wasn't even to a pureblood" announced Narcissa, "And I'm guessing that the stench from the back is your mudblood husband and filthy half-blood child"

"Insult me if you want but never insult my family, _**Crucio**_"

"_**Protego**_" said Narcissa waving her wand at the spell, "Now leave Andromeda and never come near me again"

Andromeda looked around at the people she has once counted as family and friends, their faces showed her nothing but pure hatred, she hurried to the back of the tent grabbed the hand of the man holding a blue headed toddler.

Narcissa just stood in the middle of the aisle, speechless once more, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Are you alright darling?" asked Lucius, putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yes quite" she said smiling at him, "Shall we carry on"

The wizard continued binding Lucius and Narcissa, together forever, their fingers cut so a drop of each others blood ran through the other, and they then sealed their future with a loving kiss. Cheers erupted throughout the tent; they broke apart and walked back down aisle, closely followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Part of Malfoy tradition was the newly married couple walk around the grounds with their parties.

Once completing the tour of the grounds, they returned to the tent, which had been transformed into a reception hall worthy of royalty, everyone cheered as the new bride and groom walked into the tent.

The 60 piece orchestra started up and Celestina Warbeck got up on stage and started singing, their first dance song. Lucius and Narcissa took to the floor the whole room watching them with awe. Both expertly good dancers, had the crowd applauding, Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined in, as did both of their parents and Rasbatan and Narinder.

The song ended and Luicus and Narcissa parted ways, she went over to talk to family while Lucius was pulled away by Rodolphus and Bella.

"Nice wedding cousin shame about the groom"

Narcissa knew that voice, "Sirius Black" she smirked, "How all the Gryffindors? Actually I don't care"

"Ohh very nice Cissy, I see his charm is rubbing off on you"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What is it that you are wanting?"

"It's your wedding I can't even talk to you at that? I mean I get parties and such but not your wedding" laughed Sirius, taking a drink of Chamoagne.

"I don't think so" she laughed taking the glass out his hand.

"What! Oh come on you and Bella used to drink at my age" said Sirius

"That's a lie; I never did anything of the sort"

"You don't have to pretend your husband isn't here" said Sirius

"We don't keep secrets from each other, he know I never drank before I was of age" said Narcissa crossing her arms.

"Well I suspect he is keeping a BIG secret from you" smiled Sirius, "Enjoy the rest of your day" and with that he snatched the glass of Champagne of the table.

Lucius stood cornered by Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Look when are you going to tell Cissy about him" questioned Bellatrix

"I'll do it tonight" he snapped, he was tired of the same conversation with the two of them.

"The first Malfoy not to get lucky on his wedding night" laughed Rodolphus

"She won't care, once I explain it all to her" said Lucius, "Bella she's your sister, you grew up with the same values"

"True, but it's more the fact that we have kept this from her" sighed Bella, "Anyway I think they are getting ready to cut the cake"


End file.
